A Life To Live
by Dracosgrl1988
Summary: Hermione has left the Wizarding world for the Muggle world after her boyfriend is killed at the hands of a stray Deatheater.  Finally, she returns to the Wizarding World and discovers someone else has came back as well, but seemingly from the dead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. All credit belongs to J K Rowling.

Chapter One

Hermione Granger was now at the age of twenty-five and was still clueless as to what she wanted to do with her life. She had attended a muggle university for seven years to obtain her masters in Chemistry, but now that she had the degree, she was unsure what to do with it.

School was her life. After finishing her degree, she felt as though she was lost in the world. All that Hermione knew was that she had to find a job and stick with it because student scholarships and loans didn't help you in the real world.

Hermione had also considered returning to the world of magic and seeing what job she could obtain there. As appealing as that sounded, that also meant that she would have to face the ghosts of her past.

Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were one of the two most famous couples in the wizarding world. Rumors were spreading that the couple were soon to be married to have many children as was the Weasley tradition. One look at the couple would make people sick seeing how love the two were.

In reality, Ron had a ring and was to purpose to Hermione, but that future was taken from her one cold night in December.

It was the year after Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort and there were several Deatheaters still on the run. This lie in the back of the Golden Trios minds as they struggled to continue their lives without the existence of Voldemort.

Maybe Ron had not been keeping his guard up. If only Hermione were with him. If only she hadn't insisted that she stay at the Burrow with Harry and Ginny to continue helping Ginny and Mrs. Weasley make Christmas dinner. If only he had stayed home and not went out to get the Firewhiskey for the Weasley men. All the "if only"s, but nothing that could save her darling boyfriend. Fate had a dealt a mean hand.

As Ronald Weasley was leaving Diagon Alley, he was hit with the worst unforgivable curse: the Avada Kadavra.

The Aurors were still unsure as to who the killer was. All that was concluded was that it had to be a Deatheater out for revenge. This person was still at large.

The day of the funeral, Hermione left the wizarding world to rejoin the muggle world. She started school that semester and remained in school until she obtained her degree. School work took her mind away from her old life. School was her means of escape from the reality of losing her best friend and lover.

She didn't completely rid her life of all things involving the wizarding world. She still kept contact with Harry and Ginny. They were allowed contact as long as they never brought up her dead boyfriend's name. It was obvious that she was not over Ron, nor did she have any intentions to try to get over his death. She, instead, wiped his memory from her life completely.

Harry and Ginny rarely have the opportunity to see their friend and only did so when they came to see her. Hermione never entered their house in fear of the memories that might hit her if she did. Then, there was the matter that Harry and Ginny's youngest son was named Ronald, Ronnie for short.

It wasn't that Hermione wasn't happy for the couple. She had made the exception to attend their wedding and was there for the births of their three children. She was ecstatic for them. They just were a reminder of the life that she should have had as well. She was sure that she and Ron would have a least two children by now, but, again, that was all taken from her with two spoken words.

Hermione was still thinking about her dilemma when a knock sounded at her dormitory door. She opened it to reveal Emily, her best friend.

Emily glanced around the room. "Have you not started packing?"

"No, I don't like the idea of leaving this place. It's the only home I have had in years." Hermione replied sadly.

"Oh, Herm," Emily said pulling a stray blond curl out of her blue eyes. "I am sure you can find a decent apartment that will put this old dorm room to shame."

"I need a job for an apartment, don't I?"

"I thought you had filled out applications. I remember all those apps that you had stacked up the night I wanted you to come to that party."

Hermione shook her head. "None of those jobs appeal to me Em. I have always seen myself as a teacher and there are no openings for that."

"With your GPA, you could find a job anywhere." Emily said as she walked over to Hermione's book shelf and started packing books into an empty box.

"I don't know, I am going to keep my options open."

"Well, if all else fails, I am sure my folks won't mind if you stay with us for a while until you can get on your feet."

Hermione sighed, "Thanks for the offer Em, but really I could intrude."

Emily waved her hand at her best friend. "It wouldn't be a problem. My parents love you."

"I'll think about it," Hermione said even though she knew she wouldn't.

After the woman finished packing up the remainder of the room, Hermione bid her friend a good night, changed into her night cloths, and fell into a restless sleep filled with nightmares of Ron dying at the end of her wand.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny Potter sat watching her youngest son play his teething keys. He was so adorable with his red hair and green eyes. He was a spiting image of his mother with Harry's eyes. The eyes seemed to be an inheritance with the Potter children. All three children had them.

Lily had her father's jet black hair and green eyes, looking just like her father while Sirius had red hair and the green eyes. He still looked just like his father except with red hair.

Teddy, Lily, and Sirius were out with Harry playing Quidditch so Ginny stayed inside with the youngest child.

Teddy was now seven, Sirius was four, Lily was three, and Ronnie was five months old. Harry wanted a big family seeing as he grew up without one. He was still begging Ginny to conceive number four, but Ginny had her hands full with the four children she was taking care of, this including Teddy.

As it always did, her mind wandered to her friend, Hermione, as she sat watching her youngest son. Her friend still needed to get over the death of Ginny's brother. She felt a pang of guilt when she thought of how perfect her life seemed. Hermione, as far as Ginny knew, had never even attempted to date since the death of Ron. Not only that, Hermione had left the wizarding world all together. She never visited, only seeing the Potter family when they came to her. To say that Ginny was worried about her friend was an understatement.

So, Ginny had a plan: get Hermione to come back to the wizarding world. Maybe if she succeeded in this aspect, she could help Hermione to finally get over Ron's death.

Ginny smiled as she grabbed a quill and parchment and began to write the letter that would begin her plan.

Hermione Granger was surprised to see an owl outside her window the day she was due to move out of her small dorm room. It was a tawny owl that she recognized as Minerva McGonagall's owl.

Hermione untangled herself from the sheets, climbed out of bed, and staggered to the window. She opened the window to let the owl in and took the letter that it was holding.

It had an official Hogwarts seal and was written directly to Hermione from the headmistress of Hogwarts.

'Hmm. . . Why would Professor McGonagall be writing to me?' Hermione thought frowning. 'Certainly no one has been hurt or I would have heard from Ginny or Harry.'

She nervously opened the envelope as the tawny owl awaited apparently for a response.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It has been brought to my attention that you are in need of a job and at the present moment, I am in need of a Potions Mistress. Mrs. Potter was kind enough to inform me of your present situation. _

_I must also include the fact that if you indeed decline my offer that Hogwarts must come to a close as we will be one teacher short of a full staff. If you should want the offer, send word with my owl at once. If you should decline, do the same and we should regretfully inform the Ministry of the school's closure._

_Hoping you are well, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Hermione dropped the letter after reading it over twice. She become Potions Mistress? But she hadn't even been in the wizarding world for seven years? How could she even adapt? How could she face all the memories that Hogwarts would hold? If she declined, Hogwarts would close. What about all the children? Where would they all go to school?

Hermione came to a conclusion, grabbed a pen and paper, and began to write her decision to her old Head of House.

AN: Sorry for the cliffy. I'll be sure to update as soon as I can. I started winter quarter today so I have a lot on my plate.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry that it took so long to update. I have been pretty busy with school, work, and the little one.

Chapter Three

Severus Snape paced the front of the castle waiting for the little know-it-all Granger to show up. He glanced at his pocket watch. She wasn't late, but she wasn't early either.

_So like Granger, _Severus thought.

Suddenly, there was a figure entering the gates. Severus stopped his pacing and hid in the shadows. He liked the element of surprise and he hadn't seen Granger since the night he did the unforgiving deed he was sent to do.

Granger brought back memories that Severus didn't like at all to think of. Just the thought of her name brought back the memories of that night that he murdered the Headmaster. Sure, it wasn't technically murder but he still was the one who held the wand that took Albus Dumbledore's life. Two words and the only person who was remotely close to father to Severus was gone. Granted he was to die already but it didn't make Severus feel any better about the situation.

Granger was almost to the steps when Severus stepped out of the shadows wearing his trademark sneer.

He thought the girl, no woman as she was no longer a girl, was going to have a heart attack. Then Severus remembered that she had been in the Muggle world since shortly after Final Battle. She had seemingly disappeared since the death of her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley.

Ronald Weasley. The boy was dim, but he most definitely didn't deserve to die. Severus didn't much care for the boy or his two friends, but he had to admit that his ending wasn't fair. _I deserve to die, not that boy, _Severus couldn't help but think.

No, Hermione Granger wouldn't have known about the survival of Severus Snape.

Severus had anticipated the day that he may need anti-venom and had brewed some himself. He took that and Blood Replenishing Potion with him everywhere. After Voldemort and Nagini left the Shrieking Shack followed shortly by Potter, Weasley, and Granger, then he began the attempt to save his own life.

Obviously, the days upon days that he spent over a cauldron had paid off. He had used Nagini's venom to create anti-venom and it had been a success. So, Severus had escaped with nothing but ugly scar.

Off course that had meant he had to go into hiding which he did until he felt it was safe enough to join the wizarding world once again. That and he had obtained a paper that stated that all his charges against him had been dropped.

He went directly to Minerva and Hogwarts and instantly got his job as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. He wasn't at the least bit thrilled about the position but he was in need of a job and he had to face the fact that no one was going to hire the murderer of Albus Dumbledore no matter how many Order of Merlin First Classes had been awarded to him. Minerva needed Professors and he trust that had been once removed from the dark, troubled man was replaced after the truth had been released by Harry Potter himself.

No, the woman standing in front of Severus had no idea of his survival. _Interesting, _thought Severus.

Hermione dropped her luggage and stared opened mouth at the man before her. She had to be seeing things, or he had to be a ghost.

She had watched this man die. All the stress leading up to the moment she walked through the gates, and the stress of the memories that had crushed her the moment she had walked through the gates had obviously made her insane. Now she was seeing people that no longer lived in the world among the living.

This man was not a ghost, this she had realized. He was solid so it had to be a figment of her imagination.

"You might want to shut your mouth, Miss Granger," the man said, "One might think you are trying to catch flies in that big trap."

Hermione closed her mouth and tilted her head to the side.

"Who are you?" She asked when she finally got the nerve to speak.

"Obviously, the Muggle world has taken away your intelligence. I am Severus Snape the last I checked," Snape sneered, delighted at the confused look on her face.

"No, I watched you die. Th-that night in the Shrieking Shack," Hermione sputtered.

"You thought you had watched me die. Indeed, I have survived if I am standing in front of you."

When Hermione stood there still staring in disbelieve, Snape stepped forward and took most of her luggage, save her backpack, and headed up the stairs to the castle.

"Minerva couldn't make it to meet you so she sent me instead. I will show you to your quarters," Severus said as he began down the stairs from the Great Hall toward the dungeons.

Hermione looked around as memories hit her. She could see visions of her, Harry, and Ron walking down the staircase to go to dinner. Arguments between Harry and Draco Malfoy in the Great Hall. The first time she stepped foot in the castle and the amazement she had felt. Everything hit her like a ton of bricks. She stopped in mid stride in the Great Hall and felt silent tears slip down her cheeks.

Snape had sensed that her footsteps weren't behind him and stopped as well, halfway down the staircase.

"I don't have all day Miss Granger," he sneered, obviously angered by her sudden need to stop.

Hermione wiped the tears off her face and came back to reality.

She nodded and followed Snape down the staircase and into the dungeons. The stopped at the third door on the left and Snape said the password, Merlin, and they entered.

The room was beautiful. It was painted an off white with scarlet red trim and had a canopy bed in the middle of the room against the wall. The canopy bed had gold hangings and a red comforter. The floor was carpeted in white soft carpet, very much unlike the rest of the dungeons. The was a closet to the left where Snape laid down her luggage, and to the right was door that Hermione guessed to be the bathroom.

Hermione gasped in awe.

"Well, if there's nothing else you require," Snape said as he rolled his eyes at her liking of the Gryffindor room, "then I will leave you to attend your unpacking."

With that he left Hermione to her thoughts, closing the door behind him.

Hermione glanced around the room and was left to her thoughts.

She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry, and now she felt like a fool in front of Snape no less.

Snape. She was sure she had watched him die in the Shrieking Shack that night but here he was. Harry had never told her that Snape had miraculously came back from the dead, but then, Hermione reminded herself, she never really spoke to Harry about the Wizarding world. Harry seemed too afraid to speak of it around Hermione in case of bringing back memories and scaring his friend further away.

She would keep in mind to ask Harry about it next time she saw him.

With that thought, she laid down on the bed and took a nap before dinner. Before she was hit with another flood of memories of her and Ron. _Next time I will not cry._

Hermione told herself. No, she wouldn't make a fool out of herself again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Thanks to my lovely reviewers Lost O' Fallon Girl and InspiredByWords. You guys are awesome!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I only own the plot.**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Hermione awoke to her watch beeping. She glanced down to see that it was time for dinner in the Great Hall. **_

_**She hurriedly ran a brush through her hair and removed all evidence of her nap before rushing to the Great Hall. **_

_**As soon as she entered the memories of her childhood began to resurface. She instantly tried to dismiss them by keeping her head up and staring directly at the High Table. **_

_**Minerva was, of course, sitting in the Headmistress seat directly in the middle. She gave Hermione a big smile when their eyes met. **_

_**Hermione noticed that the only vacant seat was the one directly beside Snape and Minerva. Well, at least I am seated next to Minerva as well.**_

**After saying hello to the remainder of the staff, Hermione took her seat. Hagrid was on the other side and instantly immersed Hermione into conversation about the lesson plans for the upcoming school year, and within minutes she forgot all about the train of memories that threatened to crush her when she walked into the Hall.**

**After finishing her conversation and leaving a slightly and clearly annoyed Snape next to her, she turned to Minerva who inquired as to how her stay was thus far.**

"**The memories are a bit overwhelming at times, but I am quickly getting used to being back," Hermione told the older woman who looked at her once favorite pupil with pity.**

**The girl had been through so much and Minerva couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She remembered what it was like to loose the man you loved and have to face the memories of him daily. It was not an easy thing to do. **

**After the death of Albus, she had faced many breakdowns. She still found it extremely difficult to stay in the Headmaster's, now her, office. Eventually, she had removed every trace of Albus Dumbledore and she was still gradually replacing them around the office. Not to mention, there was the portrait that was the constant reminder of the love she used to share. Sure, it was nice to be able to talk to him again and that was more than many people had but the portrait was a mere shadow of the man she loved.**

**Minerva even found it difficult to look Severus in the face even knowing the truth. It was just the reminder of the night that she had lost the love of her life. **

**With these thoughts, she looked at Hermione and told her that if she ever needed someone to talk to that she was always there. **

**Hermione smiled in thanks and turned to Snape to engage him in conversation.**

"**So, Professor, how has you summer been?" She asked as she moved an unruly strand of hair out of her face.**

"**Same as any other summer Miss Granger," Snape sneered after taking a sip of his coffee.**

"**Hardly anything special."**

"**Severus, surely you can call Hermione by her given name or at least by 'Professor'," Minerva chimed in from beside Hermione.**

**Snape frowned not at all enjoying being reprimanded. "Indeed," he answered curtly as he rose from his seat and left the Great Hall, his black robes billowing behind him.**

**Severus was stunned of the direction that his thoughts had taken after the appearance of the young woman in the Great Hall for breakfast that morning as he sat in his office with his lesson plans on his desk in front of him. Yes, she had definitely grown into quite the attractive young woman but that didn't change the fact that she was a know-it-all Gryffindor and the best friend of Harry Potter. **

**The woman was distracting. Yes, he was a man and he could admit when he was attracted to a member of the opposite sex. But he was going to leave it at that. He was merely attracted to Hermione Granger, nothing more, nothing less. **

**Hermione Granger sat in her quarters arranging her books on the small bookshelf in the sitting room. She couldn't help but allow her thoughts to wonder towards the man sitting in the dungeons. He had seemingly changed. He was no longer the foul, angry git of the dungeons. While he was not entirely friendly, he still seemed to be more civil than she remembered from when she was a student. Maybe it was due to her being a professor now: an equal. Or maybe it was from not having to be two different people seeing as the war was officially over years ago.**

**The man was a mystery to Hermione and she couldn't help but think she would like to get to know the mystery that was Severus Snape. **


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry to all of my readers, I am in school, I work, and I have a two year-old so it's difficult to write sometimes. Surprise, I am back!

Chapter 5

Hermione sighed as a pair of lips touched the sensitive part of her neck. As the lips moved, she moved with them. Then, the lips stopped and left her neck.

She slowly opened her eyes expecting to see blue ones staring back at her only to see a pair of onyx colored eyes.

Hermione woke with a start. A dream about Severus Snape, the greasy git of the dungeons. And not just a dream, but an inappropriate dream at that. Never in a million years would she think that she would have _that_ kind of dream about Professor Snape.

Looking at the clock beside her bed, Hermione noticed that it was time for breakfast so she hurriedly got dressed.

Entering the Great Hall, she noticed that once again she was stuck in the seat next to Snape.

_Great, not only am I dreaming about the git, but I am stuck sitting next to him seemingly every meal._ She thought to herself. Breakfast was going to prove to be an embarrassing moment as Hermione thought back to the dream she had had about the Professor she had to sit next to.

Sitting down and piling eggs and sausage on her plate, she glanced at the man sitting next to her. He wasn't near as ugly as she once thought him to be in her school years. His hair wasn't as greasy as the student body said, and his teeth looked as though they had been thoroughly cleaned by a very good dentist. While his complexion was pale, it suited him.

"I can't be that easy on the eyes Miss Granger," Snape hissed breaking Hermione's train of thought.

"Sorry sir, I was lost in my thoughts," Hermione mumbled as she blushed and turned away from the Professor.

The rest of breakfast was quiet and awkward for Hermione.

The next few weeks saw Hermione and Severus sitting next to one another during every meal, but words were rarely exchanged. Before Hermione knew it, the beginning of term was to start.

The day of the Sorting Ceremony, Hermione was almost in hysterics with worry. What if the students didn't like her? What if they didn't respect her? What if she was to make a horrible teacher?

So, the evening of the said ceremony found Hermione sitting in her usual spot next to Snape and Minerva. It was difficult to not see the worry etched on Hermione's face.

Before the students entered, Snape leaned over to her and whispered in her ear making her shiver, "has the know-it-all found something to make her worry?"

Hermione glared at him and figured she could play the same game.

"Has the great bat of the dungeons ran out of other insults?"

To her surprise, Snape tilted his head back and laughed.

Hermione looked at Snape with a confused look on her face. Not only had she never seen him laugh but he was laughing at something she had said. The other thing she was confused about was how his laugh made shivers go down her spine. _Must be the damn dreams, what else would cause my body to react like this?_

In fact, she felt like a young school girl again. A man hadn't had this kind of effect on her since Ron. The truth be told, it terrified her. Why, of all people, would Severus Snape cause her body to act the way it was acting. For once in her life, Hermione was struck with something she was clueless about. Yes, she felt an odd attraction to the Defense teacher, but she shouldn't have been reacting to the tiny things the way she was.

Severus was having the same kind of thoughts. Whenever the bushy know-it-all was around, his thoughts drifted towards her and dreams he was often having involving inappropriate relations with the Potions Mistress. Every time that she was around, he thought back to the dreams, and had the familiar stirring in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't had this problem with any other female, except for one. Lily.

Lily was the only woman he had ever loved. Even to this day, he could feel that love for her. There was only one problem: his thoughts and dreams were slowly turning from the red headed beauty to a certain brown haired one.

Severus shook his head trying to shake away the thoughts as the new first years walked into the Great Hall.

The first day of term was started by rain. Not only was it a stressful day because of it's being the first day of term, but it was the anniversary of Ron's death. Hermione awoke and instantly started crying as she normally did on this day of the year.

Eventually, she showered and removed all traces of tears before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The first lesson was fourth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Needless to say, it was a disaster. The rivalry was much the same as it had been when Hermione had been a student. She even had to break up a fight before a duel was started.

The rest of her classes weren't near as bad. She ended the day with second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and thought that she finally had gotten the hang of teaching. The students didn't respect her like they did the other teachers but that problem was mainly with the older Slytherins.

By dinner, Hermione was ready for the day to be over with. She had handed out three detentions, taken a hundred points, and sent two students to their heads of house (this being the Slytherin and Gryffindor that almost started dueling).

"Little Miss know-it-all can't handle her classes I see," Snape said to the stressed out Potions Mistress.

This was the last straw. Hermione snapped.

"Listen you greasy git, don't mind how I take care of my classes, pay more attention to your own. Maybe if you acted like a half-way decent human being, your students would actually like you and not fear you." And with that, Hermione stomped out of the Great Hall leaving a shocked Severus Snape behind.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I don't own the Potter universe, I just like borrowing it.

Chapter 6

The next few months went more smoothly for Hermione. She had altered her attitude to her classes, and they had more respect for her as a teacher. She took some pointers from Minerva and, as much as she loathed to admit it, some of Professor Snape's ways of teaching. She was strict like both professors but she maintained an easy going attitude.

Things between Hermione and Professor Snape were never worse. Instead of insulting her, Snape chose to act as though Hermione didn't exist. Hermione did the same to Snape. Things during meal times were never more awkward. Hermione kept her conversation to Minerva and Snape kept himself out of their conversations, choosing to ignore everyone as he once did before.

One say, before the beginning of Christmas break, Hermione broke the tension by asking Professor Snape what he planned on doing for the holidays.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I plan on staying here at the castle," Snape replied sourly.

"Oh, Hermione," Minerva interrupted, "the faculty is going out for a few drinks shortly after the students leave. Are you able to join us?"

Hermione smiled at Minerva. "Why, yes Minerva, I would be more than happy to join you guys."

Snape groaned from the other side of her. Hermione looked at him with a sweet smile and said, "all the more reason to go, seeing as you don't want me to."

Hermione found it hard to figure out what to wear. This was the first time she would be going out with the Hogwarts staff, and she felt nervous about it. She tried to tell herself that it had nothing to do with the growing attraction to a certain Slytherin.

It seemed the more rude he was to her, the more she felt attracted to him. Hermione was not one of the girls that prided herself on liking the bad boys. After all, Ron definitely didn't fit into that category. No, there was just something about how he walked, the way he talked, and something about the way he looked into her eyes that sent chills down her spine.

She settled on a deep green turtle neck. Then she put a comfy pair of blue jeans followed by some white nikes. She felt comfortable, but not so comfortable that she felt awkward. She grabbed her robes and left her rooms.

She then proceeded to race down the hall and down the staircases. Just as she was about to turn the corner, Hermione smacked into something hard, falling onto it.

She looked down and immediately her face turned red. She had landed on top of Professor Snape! She tried not to think of how surprisingly warm his body was or how lean his muscles seemed to be despite how skinny he appeared.

"Miss Granger, could you kindly remove yourself," Snape hissed in her ear, causing the familiar chill to travel down her spine.

"Sorry Professor," Hermione said as she pulled herself off the floor. She was still very embarrassed, but more so by the fact that she was having indecent thoughts about her former professor.

She went to give him a hand up, which he surprisingly took. They then walked to the Entrance Hall together to meet up with the other teachers.

As a group they all headed to the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosemerta was pleased to see them, and instantly started a conversation about the school. She even asked Hermione how Harry, Ginny, and the kids were.

Hermione told her that she had been invited to their Christmas feast and that they were doing fine. She had been indeed invited to the house for Christmas and each year prior had been the same. She told them that she might be joining them with a last minute cancelation on her part. She just didn't want to face the memories that would come when she met the Potter family, especially in the place that held so many memories of her and her dead boyfriend.

This year was different. Hermione was going to actually go, rather than make up some silly excuse as to why she couldn't. The Potters shouldn't have to come to her all of the time. She was sure that they understood, but she knew she should be over the death of Ron to the extent that she could visit the people she loved.

A drink was placed in front of her and she instantly broke her thoughts.

"Firewhiskey?" Hermione asked.

"Compliments of Severus," Minerva responded as she nodded at the dark professor. "He always buys us all one when we go out for drinks."

"To 'Ogwarts," Hagrid said and they all toasted.

Five drinks later and Hermione was definitely feeling the Firewhiskey. She attempted to stand, holding onto her chair for dear life.

"I think I will be seeing, leave you guys later," she said drunkenly. Needless to say, she was definitely a person who couldn't handle her liquor.

Minerva stood up to help her when Severus stopped her. "I will help Miss Granger to her rooms. I was going to head back to the castle anyways."

"Alright Severus," she said giving him a strange look.

Severus put an arm around Hermione and put her arm over his shoulder. He helped her to the door, and continued the long journey to the castle.

"See Professor, you aren't that mean," Hermione said leaning on Severus. "You can be a gentleman when you want."

All of a sudden, Hermione tripped and fell backwards bringing Severus down on top of her, their faces inches away from one another.

Both stopped breathing. Inches turned to centimeters. Neither sure who closed the gap.

The next moment, their lips met in a gentle kiss. Hermione deepened it, parting Severus' lips with her tongue. She sighed when he allowed her entry. Then Severus' mind came to realization. He broke the kiss quickly.

_I just took advantage of a drunken woman. A past student none the less. _He told himself.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but it seems we have both had too much to drink," he said as he got off her and helped her up.

The rest of the voyage to the castle was in awkward silence. He bid her farewell at her rooms, and went straight to the dungeons, robes billowing behind him.


End file.
